


In Sickness And In Health

by makesometime



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Alicia Washington and the Taylor Brothers [9]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Female Friendship, Gossip, Multi, Shower Sex, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick and feeling pathetic, Miles Taylor seeks out his favourite medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness And In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Set after [Taylor Made](http://archiveofourown.org/works/420127) and [Tinker Taylor Soldier Sailor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/421895).

"Oh, not you too." Alicia sighed, leaning heavily against her now-open door.

For all the ways he looked pathetic in this moment, Miles was still a stickler for regulations when it suited him. Apparently now suited him. "Not you too...?"

Alicia sighed once more. " _Sir_."

"Better." He grinned, chanced a laugh and then grimaced as it turned into a hacking cough, body curving in on itself as he tried to control it.

"Come on in." She sighed, stepping back to allow him entrance. "How long have you been like this?"

"Since I woke up." He grunted, still clearing his throat noisily. "Again."

"And why did you come to _me_? We have a perfectly serviceable infirmary."

Miles grabbed a tissue off of the box on the counter (seemingly not noticing that it usually wasn't there) and blew his nose. "You're a medic." He said, bleary and still stuffy.

Alicia threw her arms into the air. "I am a _combat_ medic. I can suture a wound quicker than it was caused in the first place but I'm not exactly qualified to nurse invalids back from the brink."

"So you don't want to play doctor?" He asked, looking at her hopefully. "After it worked out so well last time?"

At any other time she might have considered this a reasonably fine suggestion (especially as her mind replayed the feeling of ice, cool hands and probing tongues against her skin) but considering it came out half-garbled and was followed by a repetition of the hacking cough she just scrunched up her nose and regarded him with mild disdain.

"I can't _think_ of a more appealing proposition." She said flatly, earning herself a withering look in reply.

"Can I at least stay here for a while?" He continued to press, either not noticing her annoyance or not caring.

"I'm not a nursemaid!" She said, the volume of her voice rising as her patience broke in the face of his uselessness. Honestly. The man was a highly trained marine, not a little boy lost. "Nowhere it my job description does it say 'looks after the Taylor brothers when they get sick'!"

"All I ask is the chance to rest up someplace quiet. Preferably in your bed." He said. Then shrugged, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Preferably with _you_."

"You have a perfectly serviceable bed in the barracks for the duration of your stay, sir."

"But your bed is so comfortable." Miles wheedled. His face soon grew a slow smirk as he moved closer. "It's funny how you didn't insist I use the barracks last night."

Alicia scowled, stepping backwards. "Funny how you didn't feel the need to stay in mine until this morning." He followed her, not noticing the redirection of her path, her intended destination that was very much not near any piece of furniture he could pin her against.

He didn't speak again and since she knew he would never plead with her ( _anyone_ ), as far as she could tell he was out of conversational options. What he didn't realise was that she still had a trick up her sleeve. "You want to sleep in my bed?" She asked. He nodded, and she walked the few steps backwards to her bedroom and pushed the door open. "Go right ahead."

Miles looked pleased by her capitulation, ready to grab her hand and pull her into the room until he noticed why she looked so satisfied with herself. Curled up on one side of the bed, covers up to his chin as his body shivered, breathing heavy and rattling through his chest, was his brother.

"Not funny." He groused.

"Not for you maybe." Alicia grinned. "You're the one who left early and the one who got him sick in the first place. Deal with it." She paused, chuckled. "Sir."

Miles went to turn and walk away from the bedroom (not appearing to head for the door, rather favouring the couch – apparently it wasn't going to be _that_ easy to get rid of him) but after a couple of steps he stumbled into the wall, cough manifesting once more.

Alicia rushed to him and put an arm around his waist, lifting his own arm to slip underneath it. "I know you were only joking before but you're sick, Miles. Can I help you into bed, please?"

When he didn't take advantage of the suggestiveness of her words, she knew him to be just as unwell as Nathaniel. He needed rest, much as it wouldn't seem like a fantastic prospect, and if she could at least keep the two of them together, she'd know where they were. 

It wasn't easy, but she managed to get him settled eventually, pulling the covers over him and smoothing a hand over his forehead. "I'm going to get someone to keep watch on you. No sneaking out." She warned in a soft voice that didn't feel entirely right leaving her mouth.

Miles caught her wrist, his grip alarmingly weak. "Stay." He mumbled.

"Nathaniel is sick and I'm not, yet. That means I sort of have to run this place. I can't stay." She said, not resisting any longer the urge to press her lips to his clammy forehead briefly. "I'll check on you later."

By the time she'd reached the bedroom door on her way out both of the men were deeply asleep.

#

Her day moved from the sublime to the ridiculous almost as soon as she had corralled Reilly into standing guard on her quarters. Before she'd even left her front step for a second time she heard from Elisabeth, informing her that the infirmary had admitted a number of new cases of flu in the course of the previous few hours, presenting some of the worst symptoms she'd seen in her entire career. 

A quarantine had been set up and the doctor thought they had everyone who was likely to be infected, based on questions asked of the patients before they lost coherency. Elisabeth also mentioned that it appeared to be transmitted through skin contact and, so far, had only affected men – a fact that made Alicia even more glad she'd chosen the Corporal to stand guard. 

But then, on her way to check up with the hospital, Mark called her from the gate to let her know they had what he termed a 'small dinosaur issue'. Which turned out to be a pack of Slashers way outside their usual hunting ground.

She really had to have a talk with him about perspective.

Alicia finally walked into the infirmary late in the day and stopped as soon as she saw the quarantine partitions. She looked through them to locate Elisabeth, frowning a little when she found her easily and the other woman beckoned her in.

"It's safe." Elisabeth mouthed at her when she hesitated and, having had no cause to doubt the doctor in the past, Alicia stepped through into the main infirmary room itself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop by earlier. We had a _slight_ dinosaur emergency." Alicia said, coming to rest next to the smaller woman.

"Slight?"

Alicia smiled. "That was how Reynolds described it."

"Ah, I see." Elisabeth chuckled. "So rather trying, was it?"

"Took most of the day. On and off." She sighed. "The Commander's always better at strategising these things than I am."

"But you managed it?" Elisabeth asked, gesturing for Alicia to precede her into her office.

"Yeah. Yeah, we did." Alicia said, feeling the pride swell in her chest.

Elisabeth beamed. "Well, that's good news. And I have another piece – relatively speaking."

"Is this related to why you let me break quarantine?"

The doctor nodded. "We’ve confirmed the virus can only be carried by and infect male members of the population. Women are completely immune. And with no new cases presenting in the last three hours, I can also confirm we have it contained. The simulations we've run all suggest that this might quite literally be a twenty-four hour bug, and that in a few hours we could be discharging the earliest infected patients."

Alicia snorted, prompting Elisabeth to turn a questioning look on her. "So what you're telling me is we have a serious case of man flu?"

Elisabeth chuckled, running a hand through her hair. "I guess you're right! God, don't tell Jim – I'll never hear the end of it!"

Alicia looked over at the bed containing the man in question, where he was currently being fussed over by Maddy. He didn't look quite as bad as Nathaniel and Miles, but that perception might have been skewed by the fact that she had never seen the other two _sick_ before. Laid up with injury, of course. But never with illness.

"So why are you here Alicia?" Elisabeth asked, walking around her friend to start working with one of the computers. "Is the Commander unwell?"

"He is. So is Colonel Taylor." Alicia felt her shoulders drop. "It's... strange. Seeing them laid low by something like flu."

"I'm not surprised to hear that the Colonel is sick, considering we've confirmed patient zero as one of his team. But how did Commander Taylor get infected?" Elisabeth mused. 

Alicia casually picked up a stylus to wind through her fingers to avoid having to answer, not trusting her voice not to give her away. Elisabeth suddenly clicked her fingers and smiled. "Oh of course, I suppose it's been more than six months since they saw each other, I shouldn't find it surprising that they've spent some time together. They should both really be in here so they don't spread the infection... but I suppose that would be like pulling teeth..."

"They're quarantined as best they can be." Alicia chanced. "As best as they'd allow, anyway. If anyone's been infected by them they'll be here by now." 

"You can vouch for their whereabouts for the past twenty four hours?" Elisabeth frowned. "This is important, Alicia. We're near to formulating a vaccine and none of the symptoms are life-threatening but if someone vulnerable gets infected it might become serious quickly."

"The Commander, I can vouch for. I can't say where the Colonel was early this morning but from around oh-nine-hundred I can confirm he hasn't come into contact with anyone else."

Elisabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?" Alicia shifted from foot to foot under the doctor's scrutiny. "Alicia, please. Nothing needs to leave my confidence but I _do_ need to know."

Alicia sighed, nodding reluctantly. "Reilly is standing guard over them, they're at my housing unit."

"... Why?" Elisabeth asked, not even flinching when Alicia glared. "Okay, I don't really need to know that. Call it healthy curiosity."

Alicia moved to lean her elbows on the lab table, running her hands through her hair until they rested on the back of her neck. "Miles came to me this morning looking for sympathy. Nathaniel was... already there."

She watched as the doctor's head tipped to one side, a slight look of confusion on her face as she processed all the facts she'd been given. Then realisation dawned and a wicked smile grew. " _Oh_. So the rumours are true."

Alicia closed her eyes, head bowing in defeat. "I thought we were well past rumours."

Elisabeth laughed, matching Alicia's posture, ending up conspiratorially close. " _Both of them_?" Alicia nodded and Elisabeth's grin widened. "At the same time? Last night, perhaps?"

Alicia scowled. "Yes."

Looking absolutely delighted, Elisabeth stood and rubbed a hand over her forehead. "Well, that would certainly be close enough proximity for the virus to spread."

"Not a word, to anyone." Alicia warned. "I don't care what people gossip about, how much they think they know, but I don't want anyone having the real story."

"Of course not, Alicia. You can trust me." Elisabeth said, putting a soothing hand on her shoulder. "But... if you ever fancied sharing some of that gossip with a very willing recipient?"

Alicia couldn't hold back a laugh that time. "I should go relieve Reilly. She's been outside my unit all day apart from the times I went back to check on them."

"Hmm, I can see this is something I'll have to work on." Elisabeth said, but quickly became serious, collecting a small plastic tray and putting a couple of hypos inside. "If they're not back to their normal selves tomorrow morning, use these and send them straight to me. No excuses. Besides..." Her wicked smile was back. "If Colonel Taylor is only back for a week I don't suppose there's much time to waste."

Alicia scowled, playfully this time, and snatched the tray from Elisabeth's hands. "Thank you, Liz. Hope Jim feels better."

"No you don't. Because then he'll be back to bothering you again."

"And out of your hair..." 

Elisabeth grinned. "This is true! I wouldn't complain about that – he's a very whiny patient."

"Shannon whiny? Never..." Alicia scoffed, before laughing along with Elisabeth as she backed out of the quarantine zone. "See you later, Liz."

"Have fun!"

#

The evening was growing dark when Alicia made her way back from the infirmary. The sky over her unit was a deep pink which she allowed herself a moment to admire it as she approached the front porch, before letting her attention be drawn to Reilly. The poor woman looked dead on her feet but she still stood ready, gun primed, game face on. A model soldier, and one of her best.

"Thank you, Reilly. You can go get some rest now."

Reilly looked like she thought arguing this might be a good course of action but was just too tired to do so. Instead she nodded. "Yes ma'am. See you tomorrow."

Alicia watched the younger woman walk away before letting herself into her quarters, finding them dark, quiet and feeling oddly empty. She moved through to the bedroom to discover the latter worry to be incorrect, finding both brothers where she had left them.

She stood at the end of the bed, watching them sleep. Her mouth curved into a smile as she took them in, curled up on their sides facing away from each other, gap carefully maintained between them.

Her gap. Where she slept when they shared a bed, surrounded by their comfort. That they formed such a position for her even when she wasn't there was undeniably sweet.

She checked the clock and noted it was late enough for an early night, if she felt like it - since she was going to be heading up dawn patrol the next day in Nathaniel's absence it was probably advisable anyway. She could, without reservation, crawl right in between them. Granted they were sick, but she did have a particularly handy natural immunity. 

Besides, she loved her bed too much to sacrifice a night's sleep in it and the evening was chilly - to be between two feverish hot water bottles would be a pleasant way to slumber.

Mind made up, she changed into pyjamas, checked the unit was secured and then very carefully slipped into bed between them. When neither turned to her she sighed - they really _were_ sick - and rubbed a hand over each of the backs facing her tenderly. To see them brought so low by something so avoidable tugged at her heart, and she fell asleep with worry on her mind.

#

When she awoke next it wasn't yet light outside, still early. She tried to stretch before she opened her eyes but was held down by a weight over her thighs. It was then that she felt the scrape of teeth over the curve of her ass, just above the waistband of her pyjama pants and she smiled a little. Someone was feeling better.

"Finally." She heard from just in front of her face and blinked her eyes open to find that she had, for the first time in quite a while, turned to Miles in sleep rather than Nathaniel. Which meant the lips slowly sucking along her lower back belonged to the Commander, while the new fingertips running long her stomach were the Colonel's.

"Finally?" She echoed, covering her mouth as she yawned and arching her back as much as her position would allow.

"Thought you'd never wake up." Miles said. "Been waiting."

It was then that she felt the hard pressure against her stomach, eyes flicking down and back up to meet Miles's amused blue gaze. "I can tell." She said. 

She chuckled, which quickly turned into a moan when Nathaniel nipped at her skin, sending her hips shunting forwards into Miles and drawing a matching sound from him. She grinned as she felt Nathaniel kiss his way up her back, tucking his forehead into the curve of her shoulder when he was on a level with them both again. She curled an arm behind her head intending to cup the back of his head, while hooking a leg over Miles's hip to pull him closer. 

It was only when her skin made contact with theirs that she stilled and remembered. They'd been sick, very sick. Sweaty, feverish, in pain - all day. Their skin was sticky to the touch and now that her senses were working properly she could... _smell_ the consequences of that just perfectly. She started to withdraw her hands as Miles kissed along her jaw and shot upright when his lips grazed hers.

"Oh no no no." She said, scooting down to the end of the bed and holding out both hands as the men started to follow her, moving closer like a tag team of dangerous predators. "Shower. Brush your teeth. Then maybe we'll talk."

"Not really interested in talking, Wash." Miles said, running a hand up her thigh.

Alicia sighed, torn between the desire to have both them and her damn room clean and fresh once more, and taking advantage of having Miles around while she had the chance. "No, clean. Now. I'll tidy up all of... this." She said, weakly gesturing to the discarded tissues and bedding.

Nathaniel laughed as he eased himself off of the bed, dropping a kiss on her head as he passed. Miles didn't bother with that, just traipsing out of the room after his brother like a naughty school boy. Alicia rolled her eyes before starting on her intended task, trying to ignore the fact that she could hear them holding a conversation in the bathroom as the taps started to run.

She was bending over to scoop up a pile of discarded bedding when strong hands gripped her hips and tugged her upright into the firm body that could only belong to Nathaniel. Firm, _naked_ body, her mind corrected, as his lips found her neck. She could smell the mint of his toothpaste but his skin against hers was still sticky.

"You're not clean yet." She grumbled, even as she fought arousal at his actions.

"No, I'm not. But I will be."

Nathaniel walked her through to the bathroom and laughed at her ragged moan when she saw Miles already in the shower, head bowed under the spray as he worked a hand along himself in long slow strokes.

Beyond him she saw a familiar bottle sitting on the shower counter and frowned, wondering how the hell the two of them had managed to get it out of her bedroom between the previous night and this, being deathly ill in the meantime.

"No..." She said meekly for the thousandth time that morning. "You've just had a bout of the worst flu Elisabeth has seen in years, I'm not going to let you do this."

"Don't think you have a great deal of choice in the matter lieutenant." Nathaniel said, pushing her trousers from her hips. Miles turned his head to watch them and his gaze darkened impossibly when he saw her exposed, Nathaniel's hand skirting down over her stomach and into her folds.

"And if you slip? Or Miles slips." She said. Remarkably confidently considering the motion of his hand, she thought. "And we go crashing to the floor of the shower unconscious with half a dozen broken bones."

"Next you'll be worrying about us drowning in two inches of water. It's not going to happen, Wash. Trust us."

She could have argued, but there was too much of an appeal in the act playing out in her mind; the beat of the water over three bodies as they moved together, strong arms supporting her weight, being so deliciously filled... She nodded slowly and lifted her arms to allow Nathaniel to strip her fully, before guiding her into the shower compartment.

Miles turned to greet her, unashamed of his obvious arousal as he drew her towards him with a hand under her chin. As their lips met his hands came around her to grip her ass firmly, squeezing and pulling her closer to thrust against her suggestively. He then tugged gently and she jumped to wrap her legs around him, trusting him to hold her up initially. Getting a good hold on the edge of the shower screen and pressing her other hand flat to the tiled wall, she allowed him to lower her weight so she slowly slid down around him, enveloping him in her slick heat.

She grinned down at him as his eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, having missed the feeling of him filling her in this way. He felt so very different to Nathaniel. She tensed the arm bracing herself and tightened her grip with her thighs to slowly rise up and then back down, drawing a groan from the Colonel. He leant back against the wall, bringing her into line with the spray of the shower, the hot water pounding down onto her back as his hands kneaded her ass while bringing her upwards once more.

She knew that behind her Nathaniel was preparing himself but couldn't hear his actions over the sound of the water and the feelings racing through her body. She captured Miles's lips again and he swallowed her happy sigh when she felt Nathaniel's slick fingers passing over her skin. When his brother carefully started to enter her Miles brought the three of them closer to the wall so that the water would pass over Alicia herself and power down over Nathaniel instead.

"Told you I'd get clean." Nathaniel muttered in her ear, sucking at the sensitive skin just below it when she chuckled in response.

They moved together slowly, languidly, taking their time and indulging their pleasure. Miles continued to hold her firmly, his grip comforting, reassuring. Nathaniel braced one hand on the wall, leaning into her to allow his hips to move at just the right angle. His other hand ran up the slick skin of her abdomen, teasing the scars and sensitive spots that he had long since mapped to his memory.

Allowing herself to be swept along on a tide of sensation, emotion and adoration, Alicia was shocked by the fingers suddenly pinching her nipple (though Nathaniel's intended target should have been clear). She clenched around them instinctively and revelled in their resulting groans, following with one of her own as they both thrust harder in response. 

She felt his hand skim back down to rub fingertips over her clit as Miles started to thrust harder, faster, urging her on with kisses and words of encouragement. Somewhere in the back of her mind it clicked that expecting them to have the energy to make this last for any particularly lengthy period of time was pretty unfair of her, and her own hand moved down to cover Nathaniel's, to push harder against her nerves until their combined touch brought her over the edge. Both men followed her with groans that had an edge of gratitude to them, Miles's arms lowering her to the floor before she had even caught her breath.

The three of them slumped together against the wall, completely drained, until Miles started shifting uncomfortably against the tile. Alicia stepped back into Nathaniel's arms, and he used his gentle hands to clean them both.

"If we try it upright again, I might suggest we're all in better health." She muttered, running her hands across Miles's chest. She leant forward to catch a few of the droplets of water beading along his jaw with her tongue. "But this way is _much_ cleaner."

He smirked, tipping his head to capture her lips. "Leave it long enough so that I can forget how damn much my arms ache." He suggested, grin forming. "You put on weight, Wash?"

Alicia smacked him on the shoulder. Hard. "I bet I'm still a better workout than bench pressing though" She teased back.

He laughed, catching the towel Nathaniel threw to him and wrapping it around her body, using it to tug her close. "Much." He murmured, before kissing her once more.

#

Elisabeth had told Jim not to bother Wash at home as she (remarkably cheerfully) discharged him from the hospital that morning. She hadn't told him to stay home – knew how pointless that was – nor told him to get any rest – knew how unlikely that was – but she had taken the time to warn him off trying to locate Taylor, and wait to be summoned. 

As he climbed the steps to Wash's quarters, Jim wondered why exactly Elisabeth had even bothered – she must have known it would just bait him into doing precisely what she told him not to.

It didn't strike him, until he knocked on the door and it opened to reveal not Wash, not Taylor, but a slightly younger version of the Commander, that perhaps she was really was actually trying to _warn_ him. He should probably listen to her more.

"Colonel Taylor, I presume?" Jim greeted, smiling brightly and holding out a hand. The older man stood unmoved. "Jim Shannon." He continued.

"Ah, yes." Miles said, crossing his (impressive) arms across his (impressive) chest as Jim let his hand fall uselessly back to his side. "Wash told me about you."

Jim chuckled (not without a touch of discomfort). "All good, I hope?" When all he got in response was a raised eyebrow, he cleared his throat. "Anyway... Is Tay-. Uh, is the Commander here?"

"Why would he be?"

Jim smiled, thinking he might have an edge now. "Why are _you_?"

"You really want an answer to that Shannon?" He heard from behind the man in the doorway, watched as he stepped back to let Wash stand beside him. "I'm sure we could paint quite the picture."

"I've a real way with words, so they tell me." Miles agreed. 

"No! No no, that's fine." Jim said quickly, turning what he hoped wasn't a pleading expression on the woman in front of him.

She sighed. "Are you two done posturing?" When neither of them moved, she rolled her eyes and walked away. "Come on in, Shannon."

Jim couldn't hold back a smirk as he pushed past Miles, despite having to really work to insert himself through the small gap he was allowed into Wash's quarters. He watched the woman gather a glass of water from the otherwise spotless kitchen counter, and followed her through to the living area. 

"Nathaniel's in the shower." She said, perching on the back of the couch.

" _Nathaniel_?" Jim repeated, grin returning to his face.

She pointedly ignored his amusement. "He should be out in a minute, unless there's something I can help you with?"

"Sorry, this is _Nathaniel_ we're talking about here?" Jim grinned, pulling out one of the chairs from the dining table and dropping into it.

"You think I call him Taylor all the time? Would get a bit confusing, don't you think?" 

"I don't know..." Jim said. "Probably save time in the... heat of the moment."

Wash's resulting glare was chilling, the force of it sending a tiny thread of fear through him that he would later not dare to admit to. "You know, then? How? Not Elisabeth, I'm sure of that much."

"I have my ways, Wash." Jim grinned. "You know that."

Suddenly the chilled feeling amplified, coldness surrounding him and he turned slowly in his chair to find Miles watching him from the kitchen with a steely gaze.

"Am I making you nervous, Shannon?" He asked. (Jim thought for a horrid moment he might have audibly gulped, before realising the man was probably just very good at reading people's faces.)

Jim turned back to Wash and raised his shoulders in a simple shrug at her now-amused expression. "A little." He admitted.

"I _do_ apologise." Miles drawled, sounding anything but contrite.

"What are you apologising for now?"

Jim heard the voice from behind him and nearly sighed with relief when recognising it as Taylor's. He would surely prove to be both the calming presence needed and the very purpose of Jim's visit, meaning he could soon make his escape. He looked over his shoulder, though, and all of that hope vanished when he found the Commander smirking at him, thumbs looped through the belt of the fatigues he was wearing.

Only fatigues.

Well... It could have been worse. Jim had walked in on enough in his time in Terra Nova that the Commander shirtless wasn't such an odd sight. At least the preferable half of him was covered. (Though no amount of mental scrubbing could ever quite clear _that_ image from his memories.) Still, the sight of the man completely unconcerned by his own lack of clothing, completely comfortable in the space around him reminded Jim that he was _not_.

He turned back to Wash and, yes, nearly jumped when Miles was suddenly standing next to her, arms still crossed over his chest. Jim would have expected Wash to show less composure in the face of Taylor's lack of dress, but she seemed perfectly unaffected... until Jim noticed the death grip she had on the couch, her knuckles white with the force of trying to appear nonchalant.

Jim grinned at her, looked pointedly at her hand and she scowled, crossing her arms over her own chest and lifting a warning eyebrow.

And then, just to make him that little bit more uncomfortable, Taylor joined them, perching next to Wash, the Taylor brothers flanking their woman.

Jim just grinned at the sight of the three of them, sitting there like some horrendous inquisitorial squad. Faced with these three he didn't suppose anyone would stand a chance. He shook his head, hoping against hope they were intending to actually practice on him. "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition." He said, receiving only rolled eyes in return.


End file.
